Justice League: Darkseid - Part 1
Justice League: Darkseid - Part 1 is a 2017 superhero film, based on the DC Comics superhero team of the same name. It is also a sequel to Justice Legue and Justice League: Brainiac and a crossover between/sequel to Flashpoint, Wonder Woman: New Gods, Aquaman: Uprising, Hawkman 2, Green Lantern, and Suicide Squad 2. It is the twenty-fourth installment in the DC Shared Film Universe and the eighth installment of Phase Three. It was directed by Phil Lord and Christopher Miller and stars Jason Sudeikis, Jake Gyllenhaal, Morena Baccarin, Chris Evans, Jason Momoa, Tom Welling, Olivia Munn, Michael B. Jordan, Ryan Gosling, Neil Patrick Harris, Betty White, Vin Diesel, and Jeff Bridges. It was released on July 14, 2017. The film ran 152 minutes and grossed $1.332 billion on a $200 million budget. The film also received critical acclaim. The sequel, Justice League: Darkseid - Part 2, is set for release in 2018. Synopsis In an epic battle for Earth, Bruce Wayne/Batman teams up with Steve Trevor, Carol Ferris/Star Sapphire, and the Suicide Squad to travel to Apokolips to stop Darkseid before he can unite the Mother Boxes and the Lantern Batteries to create the Anti-Life Equation, which will kill anyone it touches and resurrect them as lifeless slaves for Darkseid. Meanwhile, on Earth, Rick Flag, Clark Kent/Superman, Barry Allen/The Flash, and Hal Jordan/Green Lantern travel to Xebel to remove a Mother Box from Cyborg's armor and destroy it before Darkseid can use it. Plot In Space, Diana Prince/Wonder Woman pilots a spacecraft filled with New Gods, trying to escape Apokolips and Darkseid. However, Darkseid's air forces catch up with them and board Diana's ship. They kill countless New Gods and nearly kill Diana. However, they only want her sword, which they take and then blow up the ship, and the rest of the New Gods. On Earth, Bruce Wayne/Batman fights Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow. After stopping him, he is found by Rick Flag, who introduces him to the "Suicide Squad", Floyd Lawton/Deadshot, Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn, and David Hyde/Black Manta. Flag explains that Waller wanted an emergency force that would obey her command. Bruce also learns that Flag wants him, Steve Trevor III, and Carol Danvers/Star Sapphire to take the Squad with them on a mission into space. At A.R.G.U.S., Carol and Steve explain how they met Darkseid and the other New Gods. However, it is revealed that Diana got them a message that Darkseid is coming for Earth to get the Mother Boxes and launch the Anti-Life Equation. Bruce agrees to go with them to find and kill Darkseid before he can unite the Boxes. In Metropolis, Clark Kent/Superman, Barry Allen/The Flash, Hal Jordan/Green Lantern, and Victor Stone/Cyborg stop Leonard Snart/Captain Cold and leave him for the police. However, Flag finds them and tells them that Cyborg's armor contains a Mother Box, and they are not safe until it is destroyed. They decide to go to Xebel to get Arthur Curry/Aquaman's help, as their technology is so advanced that they could remove, destroy, and replace the Mother Box, as Victor will not be able to live without it. In Space, Alan Scott and John Stewart, Green Lanterns, are patroling the area, discussing how in the past seven months, all seven Lantern Batteries have been stolen and the Corps are weakened. However, they come across the New God ship damage and find Diana, barely alive. They take her to Oa, where she awakens. Diana reveals that Darkseid now has two Mother Boxes, one from Thanagar, and the other is her sword, forged from the Mother Box, as it was entrusted with the Amazons. Diana, Alan, and John decide to find the third Mother Box and prevent Darkseid from collecting it. On Earth, Flag, Clark, Barry, Hal, and Victor prepare to go to Atlantis, when they are approached by Carter Hall/Hawkman and Shiera Sanders/Hawkgirl. The two reveal that they have studied Darkseid for the past seventy years they have been awakened as Khufu and Chay-Ara. They also reveal that they are connected to Thanagar because of their origin and that Darkseid killed a fourth of the Thanagarians when he attacked and took the Mother Box from the planet. Flag agrees, saying they need all the help they can get. In Space, Bruce, Steve, Carol, Harley, Deadshot, and Manta are attacked by Darkseid's forces. They discover they are in orbit of Apokolips and Harley lands them on the planet. They are found by Desaad and Granny Goodness and taken to the prison. Diana, John, and Alan discover the third Mother Box is on Earth. John and Alan realize Hal is there. Diana decides not to travel to Earth with them, as she needs to kill Darkseid for what he has done and then go find the remaining New Gods. John and Alan teleport her to Apokolips and leave for Earth. In Xebel, Arthur and Mera welcome Flag, Clark, Barry, Hal, Victor, Carter, and Shiera. After explaining exactly what is happening, Arthur brings Victor to Debbie Perkins/Deep Blue, who trained with Nuidis Vulko, one of the smartest men on Earth, for years. Debbie begins the procedure of removing the Mother Box while also researching ways to replace it. On Apokolips, Diana arrives and sees Bruce and the others being taken to Darkseid. She fights the guards taking them and manages to rescue the heroes. However, Desaad finds them and captures them again, except for Bruce and Diana who escape. Bruce and Diana begin making a plan to rescue their friends. Granny Goodness finds Darkseid preparing the Anti-Life Equation, which begins with him uniting the seven Lantern batteries, which changes Carol's lantern ring color from pink to black, as does Hal's, Alan's, and John's, from green to black. Darkseid then sends Steppenwolf and a large portion of the army to Xebel to fight for the Mother Box. In Xebel, Steppenwolf and the army arrives on the outskirts of the nation. Arthur puts several shields upon the city and prepares the army. He, Flag, Clark, Barry, Hal, Carter, Shiera, Mera, Garth, Tula, and the Atlanteans prepare to fight. Arthur, Flag, and Clark meet with Steppenwolf, and the battle begins as Flag narrowly misses Steppenwolf's attempt to kill him. On Apokolips, Bruce and Diana make their way to the dungeon, but are nearly defeated by the remaining armies. In Xebel, the battle continues as Debbie hurries to finish preparing the replacement for the Mother Box. As she finally finishes, the Apokoliptian forces make their way in and take Cyborg away. Clark and Hal see Cyborg being taken away and fly after him. They fight the soldiers and Cyborg is retrieved. However, the Apokoliptians are winning. Darkseid finds Bruce and Diana attempting to sneak into the dungeon and fights them. He is excited as he is about to kill an Amazonian. However, Desaad alerts him that Xebel needs him to collect the Box, Steppenwolf is too weak. Darkseid leaves Bruce and Diana near-death before leaving. In Xebel, Darkseid arrives and kills Steppenwolf for taking so long. Darkseid destroys Cyborg and takes the Mother Box and leaves. However, Hal manages to keep the portal open long enough that he, Clark, Barry, and Arthur make it to Apokolips. Darkseid returns with the third Mother Box and unites it with the others. He combines the power of the singular Mother Box and the singular Black Lantern Battery and creates the Anti-Life Equation in the form of a ball. He sends Desaad to Xebel to test the equation out. Arriving in Xebel, Desaad powers the Equation, which turns everyone in Xebel, including the heroes, into lifeless zombies. On Apokolips, Diana watches Bruce dying, trying to heal him until Arthur, Hal, Clark, and Barry arrive. Hal heals Bruce with his ring and the six learn from Darkseid that their friends in Xebel are now his slaves. However, Arthur realizes it is the original six Justice Leaguers and they remind Darkseid that they have fought much, much worse. Darkseid's remaining armies arrive and defend their ruler as the heroes run towards them, preparing for an attack. In a post-credits scene, the news reports the Anti-Life Equation's effect on Xebel, and that it is spreading. She reports that Earth's heroes are either victims to the Equation or missing. However, watching the news is Shazam and the Marvel Family, Oliver Queen/Green Arrow, and Kara Danvers/Supergirl. Cast *Jason Sudeikis as Bruce Wayne/Batman *Jake Gyllenhaal as Clark Kent/Superman *Morena Baccarin as Diana Prince/Wonder Woman *Chris Evans as Barry Allen/The Flash *Jason Momoa as Arthur Curry/Aquaman *Tom Welling as Hal Jordan/Green Lantern *Olivia Munn as Carol Ferris/Star Sapphire *Michael B. Jordan as Victor Stone *Ryan Gosling as Rick Flag *Chris Hemsworth as Carter Hall *Emilia Clarke as Shiera Sanders *Bradley Cooper as Floyd Lawton *Ashley Johnson as Harleen Quinzel *Chris Pratt as Alan Scott *Omar Sy as John Stewart *Chiwetel Ejiofor as David Hyde *Freddie Prinze, Jr. as Steve Trevor III *Neil Patrick Harris as Desaad *Betty White as Granny Goodness *Vin Diesel as Steppenwolf *Jeff Bridges as Darkseid Appearances Locations *Earth **United States of America ***Gotham City ***New York City ***Metropolis ***Xebel ***Fawcett City ***Star City ***National City *Apokolips **Dungeon **Battlefield **Throne Room *Oa **Hospital Events *Darkseid's Quest for the Anti-Life Equation **Massacre of Thanagar **Attack on the New Gods' Ship **Attack on the Javelin **Battle of Xebel **Ambush in the Dungeon Organizations *A.R.G.U.S. **Justice League **Suicide Squad *Green Lanterns *Star Sapphires